User talk:QueenBuffy/Archive 2
Ygritte "Punjabiknight" is being incalcitrant over on the Ygritte page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ygritte?action=history He's engaged in a revert-edit war, insisting on changing back the proper spelling of "color" to "colour", even as I explained in my edit summaries that this wiki functions on standard American English. --The Dragon Demands 16:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well. I don't mean to be a pain. But honestly I don't know American English as well as I do Canadian English, and it'll just be annoying for you guys to keep tracking down my edits and changing them, so yeah. Also the reason I'm irked by dragondemands is because the first day I got here, he went on my profile and began asking if i had licensing agreements for this and that, which I thought was a bit weird, and also on his page he called my form of English "embarrassing" which didn't make me like him very much. Sorry for the trouble I've caused.--Punjabiknight :Yes, we don't expect you to write in American English. We just expect you not to *revert edits that change the spelling to American English*. As for warning you about your image licensing agreement...licensing of images is a serious matter on this wikis, and had *I* not asked about that images licensing, one of the Administrators like Opark77 would assuredly have asked you the EXACT same question within a 24 hour period.--The Dragon Demands 18:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Links Thank you Opark77. They have been logged. -- 01:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for working on the quotes. I don't think The Dragon Demands reverted any edits, he just replaced the opening quote and moved your quote down to a quote section on Gilly. They are both good quotes but I do prefer The Dragon Demands one as I said on the talk page, because it is about both Gilly's personality and Sam's affection for her. I don't think anyone is trying to undo your work; it is probably just that seeing quotes in recent changes triggered their own memory of a good quote about the character. Try not to take changes personally and please know that your hard work is appreciated.--Opark 77 18:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) to me Queen Buffy, So, I have you to blame for the way I was treated directly after I had signed up. That was malicious and denegrades the Game of Thrones Wiki. If this is how you treat fellow persons in pursuing like-minded interests then the idea of exchanging and celebrating information is dead. I have reviewed your profile and understand that you have done a lot for the advancement of Game of Thrones Wiki but if you continue to monopolize the information presented then no one else would have an opportunity to add to it, defeating the purpose of Wiki. For you to be appointed as an admin is an outrage. No admin should abuse their powers that inhibit the spread of information especially on a Wiki forum. You have blocked me with no previous history of malcontent. I have done nothing to offneded you prior to joining and for me to be treated like this is an outrage. Thank you for your time, Rob Crap! I thought I might be doing it wrong again. "promotional" for promotional images; ok! So Do I upload here, http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles or on the episode page (etc) where it shows the 3 lil pics off on the right? OHHH K!!! Tell me if I did it correctly! http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doreah_%26_Danny_w_Dragons.png#Licensing K, well I fixed all the ones from b4, but now I have to go back and take out what you told me to. :( But at least I was mostly correct! Also on the dragons page there were 2 pics that looks kinda aline, but not really. I just add more writing so they weren't so close together :) oh wait, also, how to I delete the category stuff? All it reads is 'add category' it doesn't tell me how to delete one. For i think 2 others I put in the wrong episode, but it wouldn't let me/I couldn't figure out how to delete it. Oh yes! K, I don't see an edit, just this.. WOW!!!! I always have it closed, so forget it's even apart of this. :( ..That's sad...Would you believe I go to Stanford too? Even Sadder! oh that's no problem. My mistake, so I should fix it! Thanks 4 your help!!! <3 Will do! Uhh, I'mm so glad too! I wish all the wikis had the same process for uploading pictures! Make things easier! Well appreciate the vote of confidence! -Lorisa214 --~ Lorisa! 04:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ~Got it! :) --~ Lorisa! 04:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You too! --~ Lorisa! 04:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sure, for a bit. Jayden Matthews 06:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello queen buffy if this message can reach you, This ip adrres has been bloked for three months on the fact that i removed content from the page "rains of castamere" . Unfortunatly because of the block i have been unable to reach queenbuffy in order to discuss it. So i must now do this instead. I renoved content from said page because it wans,t supposed to be there. De rains of castamere only has the following stanzas as can be read in the books And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear. However on the page here there are extra stanzas which are in fact stanzas from a fan made version of the song ( link to the creator of that song discussing it http://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/topic/51685-ive-recorded-a-new-version-of-rains-of-castamere/ ) These stanzas were fan made: "O hear my call", the lookout cried, his eye upon the vale "I see sunlight upon armour, many riders on the trail" But still Lord Reyne of Castamere harped on his elegy: "No stripling boy, untried by arms, will play Lord over me." And so he spoke, and so he spoke, the lord of Castamere, But now rains weep o'er his halls, with no one there to hear. The lions at the gate had come To lift his infant heirs on spears. That,s thereason why i removed it from the page. Hopefully this message reaches you and i hope you can see why i did what i did Greetings from holland 11:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Relationship articles Go for it. I think that sounds like a nice idea, of course on this show they are usually loveless and/or dysfunctional!--Opark 77 09:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It looks great on first pass. I am a bit behind having been on call this weekend. I am catching up now. I am in the process of reading the Drogo and Daenerys one properly and have also scanned the Ned and Catelyn one. For the Ned and Catelyn one I think it would be good to have a quick breakdown of how Ned's death comes about as it is germane to their relationship even though they are separate when it happens. Thank you for the new infobox images you are uploading - you are displacing the old images from the page, making them unused images. We need to either place those in the gallery or delete them. If your intention is to replace them entirely then it would be much less work if you used the "Upload a new version of this image" link to replace the existing images rather than creating new images with new names. That way there is no displaced image that needs deleting.--Opark 77 10:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sure, if you're still on? Jayden Matthews 05:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :On. Jayden Matthews 06:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I missed that entire conversation. What was said? Jayden Matthews 06:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. My chat crashed - I am in the library rather than at home so the connection is slower and I don't appear to be able to log back in. I was saying regarding "Upload a new version of this file" the description you give for the new version at the point of upload appears only in the file history section. To update the summary and licensing overall you will need to edit the image page after the new version has been uploaded - it appears you have already done that for the new Emilia Clarke image. That is a beautiful photograph, I agree. You are definitely appreciated here. It is really easy to take the massive efforts volunteers like us make for granted but I hope that I (and the Game of Thrones wiki as a community) don't do that.--Opark 77 11:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, just to let you know me and Jairo are in TB chat, if you felt like trying to work this thing out. Jayden Matthews 17:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Updating images No you were deleting as you went as far as I can tell. I have just restored a couple of the deleted ones because they were used in blog posts so are now showing up as wanted images at . No worries about the relationship articles, it is the off season, you have plenty of time.--Opark 77 06:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Buffy, much appreciated.--Opark 77 06:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the one year ban you sent me without even letting me reply back to why I put the categories again to Season 1 and 2 on TB wikia. You are so democratic I want to cry really. It's a pity I really wanted to help and instead I got a ban, bye from me.Truebie89 (talk) 20:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Trying to gain badges whilst half an hour before I was stating about members that edit meaningless things to get high on leaderboards? Really what kind of person are you? You should consider checking my talk page in TB because you banned me and I couldn't reply there in your profile. Bye from me thanks for the kind info you gave me, I hope that the next time someone is going to be banned there, gets to explain himself.Truebie89 (talk) 21:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I saw it after some time. I didn't ignore anyone never in the internet life. But even if it's for one day just let it be. I don't like to return to where they ban me for no purpose. Have a good time queen girlTruebie89 (talk) 21:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Unblock me Pleace! Hey you baned me from the true blood wiki almost one year ago. and i wonderd if you could bee so kind enough to unblock me. I'm writhing to you on this wikia cuse i can't wright to you on the True Blood wiki. :The block is due to expire October 8, 2012 on True Blood wiki. Seemed like they were editing tables without not knowing what they were doing rather than actively trying to vandalize to me. I leave it up to you.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Great news! That's fantastic news. I'm so proud of you! We need to arrange a chat session so you can tell me all about it. Jayden Matthews (talk) 12:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hugs for Merle? I don't think so! Oh, and did David Morrissey nail The Governor, or what? Hope to speak to you properly soon! Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm so happy that Lori is dead. Is that wrong? We need to catch up badly! message me if you're going to be around later today. (Hugs). Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm glad I'm not the only one! Lol, my "young man's" just fine, though saying it makes me sound like an old coot. (thanks alot!) How are you and Chris Martin? Oh, and do you like my new username? The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 13:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why, hello there! The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 17:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sure! 16:30, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Later Not sure if that was you or me. I did reply, but my post obviously didn't show. Let me know if you're going to be on anytime tommorow! 18:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, I'll be around later today. 13:50, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::For sure! 17:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Aye, Happy late Christmas, and early New Year, and whatnot. And you thought I was an admin here? Why? To quote Jaime - "That's an honor I could do without. Their days are too long, their lives are too short", as you and I know all too well! I'll be around today if you want to chat. 13:03, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. I love your avatar! ::Oh, Definitely! 16:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Well met! Hello there. I'm new to this site, having signed up today, I'm just taking this opportunity to introduce myself to users of distinction, such as yourself (an administrator), and to offer my assistance in any way I can. The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 20:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome- Very welcome! Let me know if you need any help. I haven't been on here much, but will be more now that Season 3 is about to start :) 20:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : That's kind. Thank you. One small thing I ask, and I hope it's not too much of a nuisance, is that when I post a message on your talk-page you respond to it on your talk-page. Conversely, if you post a message on my talk-page I will reply there. I hope that's okay? The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 20:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Background I'm not quite good with layouts and stuff like that. However on the lower right corner of the screen you will find a tiny arrow. If you click on it the admin tools will appear. In "my tools" you will find the Theme Designer that I think will help you.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Errgh! Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you. I've been sick as pig for the past couple of days. Think I might have food poisoning. Anyway, I'm going to be in bed for a while, and will probably not be around much. Hopefully we'll catch up next week:) 21:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Awww, thanks. I feel pooey:( 21:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't sweat it Chuck! 07:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Buffy Wiki Answered on my talk page... :p --Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : In the name of Joss Whedon, the First of His Name, Creator of the Buffyverse and God of Cult TV, I, Gonzalo, name you the Hand of Gonzalo. (which means you're now Admin and Bureaucrat of the Wiki to rule in my name.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:36, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Rewatch the series... nice!... While we are at it... please... some people there can't tell the difference between in-universe (which should be written in literary present ala wikipedia) and out-of-universe articles (which should be written in past tense as if speaking of historical events and people) and are writing everything in past tense... please take a look at that if you can. About the template for actors picture, the truth is I never gave it much thought, few people contribute and/or visit so I guess we don't register on Fox's radar.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Present tense (for episodes, issues of the comic and novels) "Welcome to the Hellmouth" is the premiere episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. blablablaba... Buffy Summers ARRIVES to Sunnydale, where she MEETS Willow and Xander and bla blah and now "Past Tense" (for individuals, battles, artifacts, spells) Darla WAS a vampire and, for several centuries, a member of the Order of Aurelius. In life she had been a prostitute, living in the Virginia colony in what would become the United States. In the year 17XX she was dying of syphilis and sired by the Master. In the year 1753 she was present in Galway, Ireland, where she met and sired a young man called Liam... --Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) References Not quite familiar with them. Better check the templates category.Gonzalo84 (talk) 08:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Prince of Winterfell It's a very good picture. I just thought to put in one that was more readily recognizable to the episode and which showed Theon as the title refers to him, but it is fine as it is. I'll put the other photo in the article.Ch'vyalthan (talk) It's just one from this site. I'm on an iPad and I can't seem to download and save pictures to it. Later this week, when I have time, I'm planning to have a long conversation with tech support.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 19:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi QueenBuffy. I'm getting caught up on requests made over the holiday break, and I just approved yours. Please share with me any ideas you have about a new background and/or color scheme, and I'll get started. If you've seen any large images that you think would make a good background, please link me to them. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, no hurry. Just message me again whenever you have something. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Finn Jones Oh... fuck me! A little more airbrushed than I usually go for, but hey, what's a guy to do? Happy New Year, by the way. Oh, and I was right, it was food poisoning. 16:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Nail him to the wall! Literally. I've warned him so many times about formatting new pages, but he doesn't listen. Also, there's a new user there; JMAS. I know him by reputation from the Star Wars Wiki, and seeing as neither of us are interested in True Blood anymore it might be a good idea to ask him if he wants to take over. He's highly competent. 12:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) P.S. And, yes I know how to write reference templates. I'll get on it later:) 14:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Recap I made the mistake of just adding lines. This time I went through the whole thing and it should be ok now.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 17:52, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Relationship articles I've written one, and I'm going to write another one. Probably Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Any advice?Ch'vyalthan (talk) 17:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll be sure to put in those headings. After Eddard and Catelyn Stark, I'm going to do Robert and Cersei Baratheon; their scenes are great. However, do the relationship articles all have to be love stories or can they trace other types of character relationships?Ch'vyalthan (talk) 18:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat. Hi, QueenBuffy. I'll be in the chat room for a while, if you're interested.-- 18:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Relationship articles A very important question has come up about what should and shouldn't be in a relationship article. Please get back to me when you can. I am almost ready to post the "Eddard and Catelyn Stark" article, but I have gotten a comment on my talk page about being too detailed in my descriptions of Eddard/Catelyn scenes and putting in too much other information. I have include the exchange below so you can see what the problem is and my opinion on the issue. I eagerly await your response for the definitive answer. What information should a relationship article include and in what detail? I will happily omit whatever is extraneous. Here is the exchange........ "Is this going to be a glorified recap of all scenes with Catelyn and Eddard? The article shpuld be about their relationship. What does Ros fracking another whore has to do with it? This is should be about their marriage. Every other event should be simply referenced, not described in detail.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) In that scene there is a massive amount of exposition about Eddard's and Catelyn's relationship, with the whole story of how they came to be married in the first place and how she came to love him. Petyr Baelish also has a great deal to do with the relationship in that the reason he betrays Eddard has to do with the fact that he has never gotten over these events of the past. As for mentioning Ros, the reason Petyr Baelish starts talking about any of this is because he is being asked questions by Ros, and he says he won't join the women because he is still true to Catelyn (whatever he means by that is left to the reader). I started out this article by only including Eddard and Catelyn scenes, but then Petyr Baelish came into it so much that some of his information came in as well. However, these are only the scenes that deal with Eddard and Catelyn: Petyr talking about the past, Petyr trying very poorly to romance a grieving Catelyn, and delivering her husband's bones to her at Renly's camp. There are also descriptions of parts of scenes where Catelyn is talking to Robb about Eddard. Any other information I include has to do with continuity. I made brief references to things that had happened so that in reading the article the plot points are supported. I put in that Robb had captured Jaime, because Petyr Baelish later comes in offering to trade Sansa and Arya for him. Any information not necessary to continuity has been omitted, such as the fact that Catelyn took Tyrion prisoner. Though thinking about it now, I will probably go back and put that in, because Eddard takes credit for his wife's actions, which shows his devotion not only to her, but also to duty and responsibility. I used QueenBuffy's article on Drogo and Daenerys Targareyn as an example, and it has quite a bit of information about Viserys and Ser Jorah." Here is a link to my Sandbox so you can read the article. User:Ch'vyalthan/Sandbox Wow this message is way long, sorry for all the reading. Please let me know, I will adjust my article in whatever way you tell me to. I have several other relationship articles planned, and I really need to know whether I'm doing them correctly.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 00:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So, should the paragraph where Littlefinger talks about how Catelyn and Eddard came to be married be taken out or not? He is talking about them. And what about Robb and Catelyn grieving together? Do I leave in the continuity stuff about the story? Sorry about all the questions, but I want to be sure I'm doing it right. Oh, I just put in the section titles, are they ok? Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:16, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, will do. Thanks!Ch'vyalthan (talk) 02:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Formal vote for banning needs your attention I've started a formal vote to ban Ch'Vyalthan: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Formal_request_to_permanently_ban_Ch%27vyalthan. I have assembled a long list of evidence, but please read through all of it. I started the vote last Tuesday, so it should be due next Tuesday, but he's really not getting the message and is binge-editing even more. I think we at least need the other (active) admins to weigh in on the matter. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sweet Jesus; I was looking over on the Block Log - LovelyChrys is STILL trying to get back onto this wiki? Using a blatantly similar name, "ChrysieeBoo Lovely"? The sheer audacity of it. As recently as two weeks ago? Yikes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, I simply upgraded her ban to "infinite" in that date.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Background image Hi QueenBuffy. That image is already huge, so a larger version will certainly not ne necessary. ;) Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. I made the content page slightly more transparent (just on the preview) to make the background more visible. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks good to me.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::And it's up. I'm glad you like it. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:22, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Of course, I know what this image is, but as a BG, it just looks like blurry grey & white blotches. I've been waiting for the new S3 poster(s) to come out so I can make some new BG choices to vote on... :::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) New color scheme to match the new layout is here. Whatdya' think, lovely Buffy?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:29, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Headers, refresh buttons (blogs, newsfeed), poll bars adjusted. :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Hello! I mentioned this to Werthead already, but, with Game of Thrones coming back so soon, how would you feel about starting up an Affiliates program on this wiki to get more traffic and visitors? It is a great site and we could showcase it a bit more by getting word out to other wikis and external websites so people can see all the hard work you and other admins have put into it! Affiliating with other sites can bring more traffic from external websites which would benefit the wiki in the long run. For examples on how the affiliate program works, check out the Hunger Games Wiki and Shadowhunters Wiki! It would be set up in exactly the same format with a link on the navigation bar for people to see. Please let me know if you are interested in this and I will start reaching out to other sites! Grace 20:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) BG IF you do a hard refresh on my talk page - or profile page - you should be able to see one of the BGs I was tinkering with a while back. I just didn't want to mess with what we had until they released some nice new S3 posters, but if blurry dragon shadow is it I'm going to be very disappointed. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it is pixelated. As I said, it was just one I was tinkering with - never refined or finalized. I still ike it better than blurry dragon shadow, but I guess at least that is "season 3 content." Crossing fingers for some awesome high-res S3 posters soon. (Looking at '''YOU, HBO...) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) New BG I guess they listened. lol Here's the first BG I made with the new posters: *Example 1' :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '@''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:03, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Main Page portraits I just uploaded an image of Stannis we could use for the main page portraits.Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) T. Maggot I'm sure I am missing something because of the whole "not native english-speaker" thing, but I'd like to understand the offensive thing about Maggot's username. Is it a slur?Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) True Blood block I have been blocked since the 3rd of December last year and I would like to be unblocked and have another chance if I can wait till April to get unblocked, I never met to do malicious about my editing and I think that my block was called for and it seems as though I am going to have to work to do, I need to respect other users on that wiki. I am sorry, I mean it. I want to edit on the wiki but more better efficientlythen I was in the past. So please can I be unblocked next month. Ican wait until them, Iam very very sorry. Vampires_Are_Going_To_Be_Family_To_Both_Packs 02:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello from Wikia! We've noticed the great work you've done on Game of Thrones Wiki and we were wondering if you have five minutes for a Skype chat this week. We have a couple of fun Wikia opportunities coming up, and we wanted to share them with you to get your input. Please message me back if you're interested. Thank you! Cshannon (talk) 13:16, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Condsensed from Archive 4 Main Page Cast Portraits I was wondering if you could update the Jon and Stannis portraits, particularly Stannis' since in this season he looks older.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : We could use this one: http://wicnet.tumblr.com/image/45767577055--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Slider The Greyjoys will likely play a lesser role this season, while the Tyrells become more prominent. Do you have a Tyrell banner/image we could use for the slider?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nice!--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Books I'm sorry I have forgotten: did you read the books? And if not, are you spoiled on what's coming up?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, Gonzalo84 and I went on a spree the past week locking all conceivable articles from anonymous editing and newly registered users. I'm moderately curious how the trolls will try to get through that. I wonder if we'll need to upgrade to full "Administrators-only" lock if things get rough. Oh...at the moment, what I meant about the books was Daenerys. Thank god. I don't blame the show for this too much, the Qarth storyline in Book 2 was just boring in general, but we haven't had that "HELL YEAH, DAENERYS!" feeling that there was at the end of Season 1. According to advanced reviews, it returns in full force this season. Book 3 is why people *are* Daenerys fans, not even her book 1 storyline.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Buffy, thanks for the comment :) I just watched the first episode of the third season... fantastic!!! Your wiki has done an awesome job gathering information on the Game of Thrones HBO series :) Darkwynters (talk) 03:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Servants of Darkness No. Its just a term employed by Melisandre just like "servants of light". If you're asking me this because of the Good Masters, the Good Masters are a ruling caste in Astapor, the title is employed in the episode.Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Missandei image I think it would be nicer to have an image with her actual hairstyle from the episode and the one you added can go to the gallery.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know it was an official promo. If I find another image I'll do it myself :). --Gonzalo84 (talk) 07:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) House Bolton Hi QueenBuffy. The soldier is Lord Roose Bolton, and the X-shaped broach is the sigil of his house: The flayed man of the Dreadfort.-- 06:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Elisa Lasowski This is not Elisa Lasowski This is Elisa Lasowski. --Mesmermann (talk) 05:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I've send a mail to Elisa Lasowski agent, and asked her to confirm what her role is, role description. --Mesmermann (talk) 10:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Tormund page Hey, thanks a ton for the help on the Tormund page. I am completely new here, so I apologize for messing things up a bit, haha. I had no idea how the quote system works. I am currently looking through the tutorials right now. I also picked the wrong episode. I was supposed to pick "Valar Dohaeris", not "Walk of Punishment." -BH-Assassin (talk) 16:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Episode Count Oh, of course! No problem! I am a huge fan of the show and I love this wiki and I love editing it! And aren't you an admin on True Blood Wiki also? I've been meaning to start editing there... But yeah, no problem at all :) -Lily! Really? I'm on Season 2 but haven't started the season yet... the show's pretty good, in my opinion.... anyways, wanna be friends? :3 -Lily! Awesome! And yea, it kind of is cheesy at moments xD User:Lily! April 2, 2013 Affiliates Page Hi! I noticed that you created an Affiliates page for this wiki and it looks great! I'm glad that you've gotten a couple of affiliates already :) Just wondering if you wanted any help with this, and I think it would be good if the Game of Thrones Wiki got some affiliates from external sites! You could get a lot more traffic to the wiki through other big fan sites. We also have a GoT button that we made when I asked Werthead about starting an affiliates program a while back that you can see here if you want to use that to give to other wikis rather than your wordmark. Let me know what you think and if you would like any help! Grace 17:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, great! I'll start looking for more affiliates for GoT, and I'll also switch out the button on the Affiliates/Apply page with the one I showed you. Grace 18:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks again! 18:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat In the chat now.Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:23, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : I intervened on your talk page over at the Downtown Abbey wiki.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Fun Wikia Project Hey Buffy! I wanted to let you know about an interesting initiative Wikia is rolling out. We're reaching out to a few trusted admins first about it because we'd really like to involve you guys specifically. Would you be open to working with us and other Wikia Community members in coming up with ideas for our programs? You'd be invited to join developer round-tables, co-author quizzes and other content, and maybe be invited to the Wikia offices in June (we would fly you out of course). I realize that this is intentially vague, but if you're interested and think you can be free to travel around late May - early June, and feel comfortable signing an Non-Disclosure Agreement, we can put you on our list of interested members. We will of course let you know of more details in the future, but if you are interested, please email me at kate@wikia-inc.com to confirm! Kate 20:40, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Buffy! Since your an admin, I was just wondering if you could unlock the Maisie Williams page as it needs some editing done on it. Thanks! :) -Lily Thanks! And of course :) -Lily Images Hey Buffy! Yeah, I do know about the image policy but was unaware of categorizing them by copyright and all that other stuff. And since I don't want to go against any of the rules, could you explain how to categorize them and all that other stuff you listed? -Lily Okay, awesome. I'll start to tag the other ones and stuff in a little bit. Thanks a lot, Buffy, I really appreciate it! :) -Lily Oh and one more thing: is there a limit of images/gifs we can have on our profile? -Lily Okay, cool. Thanks :D -Lily House Lannister What's all this then? Switching your support to House Lannister?!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hey there! I run an unofficial Game of Thrones Seven Kingdoms wiki and would love to become an affiliate of the Game of Thrones Wiki. I love the work you guys have done on the site, and I think a link exchange would benefit us both. I have added your button with a link both on my sites homepage, and the affiliates section of our about us page, and have posted a button you can add to your affiliates section if you wish. I can be reached at adminatgotmmowiki.com if need be. Thanks! Cold Universe (talk) 12:14, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :It would have been helpful if you explained to begin with that this is a wiki for an upcoming HBO-produced Game of Thrones MMORPG browser-based video game. Well we're a wiki for the TV show so we don't put in video game info, but interlinking to other wikis for official video games might work out. You need to ask User:Werthead he's the Founder and lead Admin of this wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Hello The Dragon Demands, thank you for your swift reply. Yes, the site is based around the upcoming Game of Thrones Seven Kingdoms MMORPG, I apologise, for not making this clearer. It is likely that there will be players who wish to find out more about the game's source material, and I can't think of a better place for them to do so than this wiki. Likewise, there may be people who wish to find out more about the Game of Thrones MMORPG and since this isn't something covered by this wiki find my site useful. As Renly Baratheon told Catelyn Stark, we are natural allies. :::I was directed by your affiliates page to contact QueenBuffy - is this no longer the case? Cold Universe (talk) 14:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh...actually I'm not sure. Sorry, the other Admins know more about this kind of thing than I do.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much, I really appreciate it. Cold Universe (talk) 10:33, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh... Okay.... so, yeah.... the episode last night.... the ending... IT WAS SO PERFECT! I just need someone to talk to about it because I freakin' loved this episode.... -Lily I know! I was literally dying in the credits! I mean, she's got an army, three badass dragons, Barristan, Jorah, and that guy's slave. And yea, even though Jaime isn't one of my favorites, I felt bad for him... but yea, Dany is one badass bitch -Lily YarnuTheDog I have just noticed that Yarnu's account has been "globally disabled by Wikia". What does it mean?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:20, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Sig Oops, sorry about that. But, yeah, if you didn't mind choosing a new crown, that would be better. Maybe something a little more cartooney, with fewer pixels. Oh, and it's appearing in the recent changes because it's a new file. Nothing to worry about. Love the House Bolton slider, btw.-- 05:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Affiliations Hi! I'm Jdg98, administrator at the [http://onceuponatimeabc.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_Wiki Once Upon a Time Wiki], and I was wondering if perhaps the Game of Thrones Wiki would be interested in affiliating with ours? I'm a new-found fan of the show, and was wondering if perhaps we could help each other out. Due to some shared themes (albeit, OUaT's are far more "toned down" than that of GoT :P) our two shows will hopefully share a similar fanbase, and so people will be lead to our wiki through yours, a fairly popular one, via your affiliates. And people will be lead to your wiki vice versa via ours. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb60/storywikmaine/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png ^This is our wiki's wordmark, which will be able to be displayed on your wiki, accompanied by a link. I have already uploaded your wiki's wordmark to ours, for the same use. You can see our current affiliates section on the mainpage link to my wiki that I provided above, and we would just love to be able to add this place to our list. :) I'm not quite sure if this message follows the rules you have for requesting such things, but I was told to come to you to ask, and I hope that you will consider our offer. Yours sincerely Jdg98 (talk) 17:31, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Guess who? Hey Chuckles, guess who? Sorry I've not been in touch for so long, but OMG, I've got so much to tell you. Can we go on chat sometime today? 10:03, May 11, 2013 (UTC) The more things change the more they fucking stay the same! Anyway, what I was going to say is that no sooner had I messaged you Lovely Fucking Chris started messaging me on SVM Wiki, asking to be an admin, if you can believe it! Anyway, I have YIM - theknightoftheflowers@yahoo.co.uk Message me soon!!! 19:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) True Blood Wiki I also wanted your opinion on something. Several months ago I applied to adopt the True Blood Wiki, and yesterday my request was granted. I'm not sure if that site has much of a future, to be honest, as it's a total state, but I wanted to ask your opinion, and to ask if you'd be interested in collaborating in the future? (after Thrones is finished, of course) Also, almost as soon as I was granted bureaucratic status someone named "ChrysieeBoo Lovely" started messaging me, asking to be unblocked. Not sure if that means anything to you?-- 08:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) House Reed sigil That image is absolutely unofficial.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :My bad, saw the HBO logo at the bottom and assumed as much. My apologies. 02:00, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::It's alright :) --Gonzalo84 (talk) 13:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Community Podcast Hey Buffy! You may have seen that Wikia recently started a biweekly podcast! We want to feature actual community members in the upcoming podcasts and I wanted to talk about Game of Thrones and the awesome community you guys have here. How would you feel about representing the wiki and chatting with me and the rest of the team on Friday? We can record you over Skype (no video necessary) and it'll just be a quick casual chat about the show and the wiki. Let me know if you're interested and I'd love to have you! Kate 00:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Yay I'm so glad! We can work around your schedule on Friday. What time between 9-4 PST would be good for you? Kate 17:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) That's 1 PM PST so that's perfect. It should only be about 30 minutes of your time :) Yea go ahead and set up a Skype username and I will add you :) And we'll just chat like normal which will get recorded on our end. Thanks! Kate 18:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'm glad to meet you, I'm really happy joining this wiki. Feel free to inform me any time if there's anything i can do to help ! 15:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC)